Girl of Star's Prophecy
by kaykay1307
Summary: She wasn't supposed to be here. Time travel wasn't real. And if it was she wouldn't have chosen here, a place that was always thought as fictional, to come to. No this wasn't real. She slipped and hit her head. That was it.
1. Chapter 1

_Time Travel is such a magic concept_

-Matt Smith

_Time Travel is a dangerous thing,_

_You never know when, or where, you're going to end up_

Chapter One

Backwards Traveler

It was cold. Cold and empty, almost as though the weather was trying to reflect how she felt on the inside.

Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and she was staring down, watching the ice and snow and trying not to trip over it. She was listening to an old portable CD player, the volume turned up high in an attempt to block out the rest of the world. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and perhaps his is why the immediate change in scenery went unnoticed by her.

It wasn't until she realized two things.

First, she should have passed the road she usually had to cross to get to class by now.

And secondly, the ground was no longer patched with ice and dangerous, the setting sun no longer hidden behind several layers of clouds, but rather shining out in glory higher in the sky than it should be.

The ice and snow that had covered the concert she was walking on had melted away to reveal grass where it should not be.

She slowly raised her eyes, expecting to be millimeters from the road, having just wandered off the sidewalk without realizing it. Instead, she found herself in a field of some sorts. A field blooming with life when it very shouldn't have been.

With furrowed eyes, she pulled her headphones off and let them settle around her neck. You could still hear the music, blasting its way out and around the peaceful air.

Turning slowly, her eyes wide, she was stopped when something was jabbed towards her from either side.

Panic ensued inside her, rolling around and up, jabbing to be let out.

She didn't know what was being jabbed in her direction-knife, gun, swordfish-or who was doing the jabbing. Normally she would have felt better about the situation, but from what she observed there were no houses, or people, around.

"Who are you?" Two identical voices said from either side of her.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she said slowly, willing her voice not to betray her.

It didn't, but her body did when one of the things suddenly pushed into her and she flinched.

"Oi, you're the one who just randomly appeared in our yard."

"Yard?"

Indeed, as she slowly turned her head, she could make out something that resembled a house of sorts.

"What's that sound?" one of them asked. She pointed at her headphones and she felt one of them reach out and poke it. She tried not to flinch, she really did, but she didn't think she succeeded to well.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, but um," she stumbled as one of her captors came into view. They were quite a bit taller than she was and contained a head of red hair. She squinted at them. "Wait, I've seen you before. Can't remember where, but I remember because my friend pointed you out. Said you reminded her of the character in her book."

He shot a confused look whatsoever was standing next to her and she followed his gaze, her face scrunching up when she realized they were twins.

"Or I've seen one of you before. Woulda remembered seeing both of you and why are you pointing those bloody sticks at me?" Her nose wrinkled up.

The twins seemed to have a conversation without saying a word before turning back to her.

"You're coming back to the Burrow with us. Dad and Remus can have a look at you."

_The burrow? Remus?_

Both words sounded slightly familiar.

One of the twins lead the way, heading towards a tall house that looked about to fall over at any second, the other twin followed, his stick still pointed at her back.

It was silent and to fill the silence she stared to babble, a nervous tick she had managed to shake before puberty that had for some reason decided to come back now that she felt in mortal danger.

"It's funny cause I think my friend said if you'd had a twin you could be an older version of the two characters in her book. You know that one time I saw you or rather thought I saw you at the bookstore." There was a snort, but she ignored it. "Anyway she forced me to read the book although I can't remember the characters name. Greg and Fletcher, maybe? Can barely remember my own name half the time so how would I be able to remember some characters name, huh?"

She stopped when the door swung open and out rushed a plump older woman with red hair as well.

"Thought you two said you were coming up earlier," she said placing her hands on her hips. One of the lady's hands also held a stick and for a fleeting moment, she thought of a wand. She quickly brushed that from her mind. "Just look at you. Looks like you haven't been eating well enough! It's a good thing I was just making lunch. Harry's here and-oh who's this?"

She had just noticed the girl wedged between the twins and have her a smile. The girl tentatively smiled back and gave small wave before focusing her attention on listening to the twin in front of her.

"Found her in the field. She just kind of appeared out of nowhere, so we assumed she was a witch but either she's really good at playing dumb or she's just a lost muggle."

The girl gave a small sound from her throat. "I am not dumb. And I'd quite appreciate you not talking about me like I'm not right here."

She glared at the boy who barely cast a glance back at her.

They were ushered inside and she was sat at a table, a bowl of sorts set in front of her while the twins went off to fetch someone.

Her bag and portable CD player had been taken from her, (but not before being searched and probed at and her rolling her eyes and shutting the music off) and set in the hall where she wouldn't be able to get it without the plump women noticing. Likewise, her coat, which everybody here found strange she was wearing, was with it. Without her coat she was just in a tank, a pair of torn up jeans, and old converse shoes. She rarely took off her coat during class.

Suddenly, she was glad she put on a bra for class today.

At least if she was going to be treated like a criminal she could do it with the knowledge that her blobs were being good.

Between the time it took her to eat the food (mysterious food from mysterious people oh well. She was quite hungry.) And for the twins to show back up with several other people, she'd had a lot of time to think (or her mind was just working in overdrive-who knows?). She had heard several word that she knew from only one other place: the book her friend had forced her to read. And although she knew witches and wizards weren't real, from the spot she was sitting at she could see, unbeknownst to her, the older lady flicking her stick in the room next door and pots and pans and other dishes flying about and washing themselves.

And if that didn't convince her then when the people arrived out of nowhere with a loud 'POP' certainly did.

By then she had a story ready, or rather as ready as it would ever be.

Because if this wasn't a hallucination due to panic, stress, lack of food, or drugs than she needed a way to get back to the future. Back to her college dorm room in 2002, not some magical house in an unknown time of the nineties.

The nineties were not fun the first time for her and she certainly did not want to repeat them.

* * *

**31.01.2015**

So, this story is for me and personal reasons. Normally I hate these types of stories, but some things happened and this appeared and in order to save my mental state, I attempted to write it. I don't know how well I'll succeed (especially considering this was supposed to be in first person) but we'll see. I forgot what I was gonna say...  
Story title and chapter title subject to change as this story continues to develop in my head. So far things that have happened this week have shaped my main character. Here's to me hoping classes are cancelled this week, cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

_All Journey's _

_have secret destinations_

_of which the traveler_

_is unaware_

Martin Buber

Chapter Two

A Place in Time

"Name?" They asked

"Kayla," she said, pushing her bangs away from her face.

Someone poked at her back. "Did you know your names on your back?"

She rolled her eyes and bit her tongue trying to stop the sarcasm that wanted to roll off it. The last thing she needed was to piss anyone off.

"And someone else's name. Who's Kyle?"

"Nobody," she said swatting his hand away. She tried to keep the bite out of her voice, but by the mumbling coming from behind her, she did not think she really succeeded.

"Last name?"

"Williams," she said, and then her face scrunched up and she added, "I think."

The thinner, non-redheaded man frowned, but did not say anything.

"Age?"

"Nineteen," she said and her foot started bouncing. Up and down, up and down. It was a nervous habit that had developed over the years and that she could never seem to shake. "Really this questioning is kinda useless. Something happened a while ago. I blacked out and lost most of my memory. What I do remember is fuzzy. Everything after the blackout is clear, obviously."

They were frowning at her as though they did not believe her.

"What do you remember?" The older redheaded man asked.

"I remember bits of my childhood. And some of my classes at college and Hogwarts-"

"So you're a witch?" One of the twins asked popping up from behind her. She nodded and the other twin popped up on the other side of her.

"Where's your wand?"

Her leg stopped and she pushed her bangs from her face again. "Well you know how I blacked out? I woke up, everything was a mess, and there was so much, um, blood... I grabbed my book bag and some extra things, but my wand was," she paused, "it was snapped into several pieces figured it was useless, so I just left it."

"We checked your book bag and it was full of worksheets and books and other learning type things."

"I think I was taking college classes somewhere. Cannot figure out for the life of me where though. But I need a new wand."

The two older men looked at each other as they tried to decide whether to trust her or not, and Kayla sighed, once again pushing her hair away from her face.

"Look, you can check my stuff, I'm not dangerous. The most dangerous thing I have is a pair of scissors and I haven't used those on anything other than paper lately."

"Except your hair," one of the twins said picking up her short hair and letting it drop back down. She glared at them.

"We can take her down to get a wand," the twin she was glaring at said, pretty much ignoring her, "We've gotta stop down at the shop anyway."

"Yeah, so we can do that, take her to get a wand, and then keep an eye on her for a couple of weeks," the other twin mumbled and continued to mumble something about her killing them in their sleep. She stopped listening to them as she stared back at the older men.

"Swear I'm not gonna kill anyone, if that means anything," Kayla muttered.

"Her bag is clean."

The redhead man pulled the other aside and they muttered together, occasionally glancing back at where she sat. Finally, they stopped and walked back over. They were silent for several seconds before one of them spoke.

"Alright, I suppose." They waved a hand for the twins to come into the other room with them so they could talk.

Kayla tapped her fingers on the table and the older redhead women rushed in and out, occasionally giving her a nervous grin.

She stopped at the bottom of a staircase and called, "Ginny darling, can you please come get your Hogwarts robes."

There was pounding on the stairs as the women began to walk away. A redhead girl appeared.

"Where are they mum?" She asked.

"In the back room. Make sure you fold them properly."

The girl nodded and began to walk away before she noticed Kayla and stopped, her nose wrinkling up.

"Who's she?"

"You know, you could just ask me instead of pretending I'm not here and all," Kayla said, quirking her head and making a face.

The girl gave her a look before walking out.

The redheaded lady hurried back into the kitchen and Kayla began to tap her finger on the table, humming along and wishing she had her CD player back. She had been listening to this CD an old friend of her brother had given her. He had only made and given it to her because he felt bad, but it turned out she actually liked the songs so she kept it.

She listened to it when she started to feel empty or whenever she thought about her brother too much.

Something was thrown on top of her, distracting her from her thoughts, and she fumbled with it. She was able to get it off to see it was he coat. One of the twins stood holding her bag, while the other was messing with her CD player.

She stood up fast, grabbing the CD player, but letting the other twin keep her book bag. She did not want to carry it if she could help it, and she did not want him scratching her CD or messing it up.

"Ready?"

"Um, I guess?"

"Are you guys using the Floo or apparating?" The women said entering the room suddenly.

"Apparating," one of the twins said.

Kayla quirked an eyebrow, but before she could say anything one of the twins had grabbed her. Everything went black and it felt like she was being pressed from all sides. She couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, she couldn't…

She tried to wrench herself from the twins grip. He tightened it and she gasped; she still could not breathe and everything was being pushed into her and…

It was over.

She doubled over and the boy let go of her, grabbing a nearby trashcan and pushing it under her as she vomited everything she had recently eaten. She hadn't eaten much lately, so she was soon straightening back up.

She chuckled weakly as she gripped her stuff bringing her eyes up to meet the twins untrusting ones. They were pointing their wands at her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We don't believe you," one of them said.

"So this time, we want you to tell us the truth," the other one said.

"Do you two always do that?"

"Kayla," one of them growled and she gave a half shrug.

"If that is your real name," the other muttered.

They all stared at each other before Kayla sighed, her whole body slumping down and her bangs falling in her face.

"Okay look," she said, "I'm pretty sure I'm on drugs right now, odd enough."

"What?"

"Anyway, I'll tell you my story, but you're honestly not gonna believe it. I honestly don't believe it and I'm the one living it. Then again, if I am on drugs then this would make a slight bit of sense." She shook her head to clear it. "At any rate, you are not gonna believe me."

"Try us."

"Fine."

She stared at them for a second longer before letting out another breath that blew up her bangs. "Okay, my name's Kayla Williams and I am nineteen. I finished school several years ago and have been going to uni since then. I have a mom, dad, a tw-and a little brother. I'm allergic to shellfish and maybe bees, not completely sure on that one. S-"

"I don't see how any of this is unbelievable."

"Yeah, the only thing I'm finding unbelievable is how boring this is."

She glared at them. "Alright fine let me move on. So, I'm from this, I guess, parallel or alternate or something dimension. I'm not sure what it is. All I know is I am what you guys call a muggle, from the year 2002. And from where I'm from you guys are all part of this book series. A book series all about Harry Potter."

They both raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anyway, that's sorta beside the point. The point is I was on my way to class in the year 2002 and then the next thing I know I'm in your yard in the year-the year-year-"

"1997," one of them supplied.

"Thank you! The year 1997. At any rate, I need to get back to my year because let me tell you I did not enjoy the nineties the first time, I would prefer not to go through them again. They were terrible enough the first time around."

"So you expect us to believe-"

"-that you so called 'time traveled'-"

"-and 'dimension traveled'-"

"-from your time to our time?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Kayla said, her face scrunching up. "Wow you make it seem so much more simpler than I did."

The twins glanced at each other before saying together, "We don't believe you."

Kayla threw her hands up in the air. "What did I tell you? You know what fine. If you don't believe me than just give some of that what's ever it's called; that truth serum stuff."

"Veritaserum?"

"Gesundheit."

"No that's the name of the truth serum."

"If you say so," she said waving a hand. "Look I don't have all day. I need to get home. Or I guess I could take a vacation."

She looked around and, seeing a couch behind her, she took a step back and fell down onto it. Her hair flopped up and then back down, her bangs falling down into her eyes. Unlike before, however, she didn't move them away. She just let them sit there, obscuring her view of the twins.

"Okay is there anyway you guys can transport me home?"

"We're wizards not timelords."

"Well that's a shame," she said, stretching out and spreading herself out, "looks like you're stuck with me for a while. Sorry."

"Funny thing is-"

"-you don't look at all sorry."

"Yeah, that's cuz I'm not." She layed there for several seconds. Suddenly, she sat up fast, her eyes flying open. "Hey, I don't know your guy's names. What are you names?"

"George," the one to the left said. The other one didn't say anything directly after him, but rather waited, staring at her.

"Fred," he finally said, throwing her book bag at her. Kayla ducked and batted it away, proceeding to glare at him.

"What was that for?" She snapped grabbing her bag and unzipping it, flipping through everything that was in there. She frowned as she pulled out a pair of old gym shorts and a tee shirt. She sniffed it, pulling away quickly with her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Oh gross. I really need to clean out my bag more often."

"We still don't believe you."

"Huh?" She looked up and tossed the clothes back into her bag. "You still don't believe me? Is that why you threw my bag at me? Geez, I take it you're the violent twin then?"

"You say you are from the future-"

"-and that there are books about us-"

"-so prove it."

Kayla sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. She could not believe this was happening. As if getting transported wasn't bad enough. "Okay. Let's see. In my time, there are only four books out and they start With Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He defeated the Dark Lord as a baby, um, he became friends with Hermione after fighting a troll. In your sixth year you two tried to enter the Tri-Wizard tournament-"

"Anyone who went to Hogwarts could tell you that," one of the twins said and she rolled her eyes.

"-and were turned into old men or something. In your third year, you bewitched snowballs to be thrown at Professor Squirrel's turban, which was actually the Dark Lord's face, congratulations on that. In fifth year, you gave some map to Harry. I don't remember much from the second book except the big snake and all that distracting stuff. Aack," she said closing her eyes and dropping her hand from her face. "You once made a bet saying the Irish would win, but some guy named Crupt or something would catch the sitch. You won but were paid in disappearing gold. Also, Harry gave you money to start up your joke shop. Speaking of which, how exactly did that go? Did you ever open it up?"

"Still suspicious," one of them said, while the other said, "Still don't believe you."

"Well how else do you want me to prove it!" she shouted throwing up her arms. "Geez. Look, I don't know what else you want. I've got a CD with songs that haven't even been thought up yet and geez! Fine don't believe me!"

She grabbed a pillow from above her and pulled it over her face, blocking out the world and hoping when she decided to come back everything would be normal again.

"Just so you know," she said, the pillow muffling her voice, "whether you believe me or not, you're stuck with me till I figure out a way home."

* * *

**06.02.2015**

Do not ask why I am still awake, but rather ask why you are still reading this. Haha just kidding, I'm watching the suite life on deck and thinking about how 4 hours ago I planned to shower and then finish this and be in bed by midnight...yeah, I have to go now. Bye! Pretty sure Zach and Cody Martin were (and still are) my crushes. Haha Cody's the president of the Sherlock Holmies.

Okay bye for reals now.

Edited on the 15th of February. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

_The gentle bird feeles no captivity_

_Withing her cage, but singes and feeds her fill._

-Edmund Spenser

Chapter Three

Free as a Bird

When Kayla woke up the next morning, she had forgotten what had happened the day before. She stretched out, her eyes still close, and rolled over fully intending to go back to sleep, when she fell and landed on the ground with a thud and a groan.

"Musta fallen asleep on the coach again," she muttered thinking of the small chair her and her roommate, Lauren, had managed to squeeze into their dorm. Kayla had a habit of collapsing in it and falling asleep right after her classes.

Squinting open her eyes, she sat up and blinked a couple of times. Her glasses were askew on her face, which signaled that she had woken up late yesterday and forgotten to put in her contacts before class. She fixed her glasses and looked in the direction of her roommate's bed to see if she was still sleeping, but she was not there. In fact, her bed was not there either. None of their stuff was there.

Kayla scrambled up and looked around taking it all in, as everything from yesterday came back and she swore silently to herself. She had been so sure that it had been a dream or drugs and that when she woke up this morning everything would be back to normal. Obviously, she had been wrong.

"Well if I'm still here, then where are those blasted twins?" She said and brushed her hair from her face. She started towards the nearest door and was about to open, her hand already on the doorknob, when she hear voices. She stopped and listened, leaning against it.

"-stay here."

"Why not? She's not dangerous and, even if she is a bit crazy, she won't hurt us."

"We don't know that! We don't know anything about her. She could be a Death Eater."

There was a snort. "I highly doubt that and anyhow she doesn't have a wand. We can stop her if she does try anything."

"I don't care. I don't want her to stay here."

There was muttering and Kayla leaned even more forward, straining her ears to hear. She was so intent on figuring out what else they were saying that she did not hear the footsteps or the turning of the doorknob, and suddenly she was falling forward. She let out a scream, but was cut off as two arms caught her.

"Thanks," she said looking up only to find the redhead glaring at her.

"What are you doing?"

She pulled herself away from him. "Was just looking for you guys is all."

"Right." He pushed passed her and Kayla looked over at the other twin.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed I take it?" She questioned taking a seat at one of the stools. The twin chuckled. "I hate to ask this, but which twin are you again? My memories horrible and it's been a long twenty-four hours anyway."

"George, I'm George. Did you sleep well?"

"Eh, I've slept worse," she said, making a face. She watched as he began to take out bowls and spoons. He held up a box of cereal and she nodded.

"So what are we doing today?" Kayla asked swinging her legs back in forth. George slid a bowl to her and she began to push down the cereal with the spoon, wanting to soak them all up in milk.

"_We're_ not doing anything," a voice said from behind her and she flinched at the tone.

"Fred and I've got to work today," George said in explanation and Kayla nodded. Fred was busy rummaging through the fridge.

"Righty then. Can I come?"

"No," Fred snapped slamming the fridge door shut.

"So, I'm just supposed to sit up here, bored out of my mind?" She demanded.

"Don't know and I don't really care," Fred said. Kayla glared at his retreating back, her spoon clattering into the bowl.

"Don't pay him any mind," George said throwing her a smile as he took her dishes. She gave a small smile back and leaned forward, resting her chin on her arms.

"Do you mind if I at least shower? Promise I won't drown anyone."

"Sure. Bathroom's down the hall, first door on the right," George said and she nodded in thanks, getting up and heading out. She paused in the doorway tempted to say something more, but decided against it and went and took her shower.

When she got out, the rest of the flat was quiet. Not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled she tiptoed out of the bathroom desperately wishing she had a change of clothes.

In the living room she noticed someone had folded up the blanket she had used last night and placed it on the couch. There was something else on top of it and she scrunched up her face as she moved closer to see.

_Thought you could use some clean clothes. Sorry if they're a bit big._

_-G_

Unless someone had broken into the flat just to leave her clothes, she could safely assume the 'G' stood for George.

Tossing the note aside, Kayla looked at what she had been given: a pair of jeans that would most definitely have to have the pant legs rolled up, a tee shirt, and a faded hoodie. She pursued her lips, but could not say she wasn't grateful to have something besides her dirty gym clothes and what she had thrown on in a hurry.

She changed in the bathroom, too afraid that one of the twins would come back up and not really sure where any of the other doors led to. Once down she headed back to the living room area and fished her gym clothes out of her bag.

"Guess I could explore a bit," she muttered, "see if I can't find a washing machine of some sorts."

So, off she set, opening up doors and peering into different rooms. The first two doors led to bedrooms with the bathroom right across. Then there was a closet and another bedroom. There was one more door, right next to the bathroom. She reached for the doorknob, hoping that it wouldn't be the room where they kept their torture devices.

Kayla held her breath as she pushed open the door only to find it too dark to actually see anything. Awkwardly caressing the wall, she finally came across a light switch and flicked it up. A single light bulb flickered on illuminating a room only slightly bigger than the bathroom. Dark curtains were on the only window, which sat up a long bench. On the other side of the room was an old beat up washing and drying machine. Surprised to see it, Kayla quickly strode over to it and began examining it. Like everything else in the room, it was covered in a light layer of dust.

"I don't think they've actually ever used it," she muttered to herself, "but it seems to be in working condition."

She threw her clothes in there, looking around for soap. It was then that she noticed a door that she had not seen earlier. It was right across from the one she had come in and almost instantly her curiosity got the better of her and she tried to open it.

"Locked, damn." She could try picking the lock. She bent down to take a look at the lock.

Half of her hoped she'd find soap and the other half off her hoped she'd find something more exciting. Like a dragon...or an elf...or Santa C-

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her. Kayla straightened up and whirled around, pressing her back against the door.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "I mean, uh, I was looking for soap for the washer and, um, I thought maybe there'd be some in this room."

"Well it's not," The Weasley twin snapped, striding over to the bench and bending down to pull out a container of soap from under it. He took one step and was standing right in front of her. Even if she wanted to leave, she would not have been able to. "Stay out of that room. What's in there is none of your business."

And he left, leaving her with an almost full thing of soap in her arms. Kayla was fairly certain it had been Fred, but she really couldn't remember all the small differences between the two (except their personality).

She hurried and got the washer working before leaving and wandering back into the living room.

There had been several books on a shelf in there. She grabbed one and started flipping through it. She normally was not much of a reader, but there was not much else she could do. She listened to her music as she skimmed the chapter titles, but she was afraid the CD player's batteries would soon die. They didn't have a TV and she had chosen a mighty fine day to leave the old gameboy her brother got her back in her dorm. To wrap it all up, Kayla was trapped, trapped like a bird in a cage, and did not know for how long it would be for. She was alone, and unlike the bird in the cage, started getting antsy after the first chapter of her book.

Halfway through the third chapter and she was about to throw the book down when two words perked her right back up: time travel. There was only a brief sentence on it, but it kept her going until noon when one of the twins came upstairs.

"Hey Kayla," he called. "I'm going on my lunch break and figured you could use some company. Do you like ham or turkey sandwich? Or both?"

"Turkey," she called back as she marked her page and stood up, stretching out the kinks that had formed in her back. She then made her way to the kitchen.

"Fred tells me you found the muggle machine for your clothes?" George said as he slapped bread on two plates. Kayla took a seat at the island.

"The washing machine? Yeah, I figured I might as well have clean clothes that aren't like ten sizes too big."

"Oi! I'm not a giant," George shouted slamming a piece of ham down on one of the sandwiches. Kayla giggled.

"Well it certainly feels like it."

"Well if it feels like you're wearing giant's clothes than you've obviously never met a giant."

She snorted. "Obviously not."

George hummed, looking her up and down, which caused her to quirk an eyebrow at him.

"George Weasley, do not tell me you're checking me out while I'm wearing giants clothes."

He started turning red and she snorted, slamming a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing at the fact that his face was now brighter than his hair.

"No!" He shouted.

"What am I not attractive enough?" she teased. "I'm feeling quite offended over here."

"No, I mean you're, um, you're plenty attractive enough, but I wasn't, I wasn't checking you out," he said stumbling quite a bit. "I was just trying to figure out if any of Ginny's clothes would fit you."

"I know. I'm just kidding," she said grinning and he relaxed. Then tilting her head to the side, her smile turned down into a frown. "Who's Ginny?"

"Our little sister," he replied leaning forward on the counter. He handed her one of the sandwiches and she began to eat, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. "She's tall too, but she much less a giant's size."

"She's the one who has the crush on Harry Potter right?" Kayla asked and George laughed.

"I wouldn't suggest saying that in front of her, but yeah I suppose you could still say she has a crush on him. We can go on Sunday. Fred and I usually go for supper then anyway, so we'll just bring you along as well. Although I wouldn't tell them you 'time traveled' here. Might not be a good start."

"Wasn't planning on telling anyone else about that," she snorted. "Not unless I get desperate for help."

"Well time travels not a very common thing even in the Wizarding world. It has been done, although never over a span of so many years. At least not that I'm aware of," he said scratching the back of his neck and glancing at the clock. "Oh bugger. I gotta get back down. It's Fred's lunch break now."

He stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and began for the stairs. "Bye. Don't get into too much trouble."

"I'll try not to, but you know how much I love getting into trouble with my time travel and shenanigans and what not," she replied. She finished the rest of her sandwich and then went back to reading.

Sometime before Fred and George closed up shop and came up for dinner, Kayla fell asleep. The book lay open on her chest when they found her snoring and sprawled out on the couch. A blanket was laid over her before they went and had their dinner.

* * *

**20.02.2015**

I don't know what I'm doing still up. Yeah, but go look up the song Fuck a Dog by Blank because it just came on my playlist thingy and all I want to do now is laugh because I wasn't expecting that to come on my 8tracks playlist and it's so late that my brains mush so it made me want to laugh. Haha I'm just gonna stop now and post this in the morning. Goodnight dearies.

Okay so it's the next morning and I'm slightly more sane. Or not considering I am watching a child's TV show...? I was going to edit something in here (I thought of it last night while I was trying to sleep), but now I can't remember what it was. Damn. Well I'm gonna go eat and finish getting ready for class now. Bye now!


	4. Chapter 4

_There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, _

_and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them." _

― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone

Chapter Four

Suspicious Minds

"Hey, you almost ready?" George said walking past Kayla and messing up her hair. She let out a groan and dropped her head onto the counter. Her hand not stuck under her head was spinning her spoon around her mostly full cereal.

He stopped when he heard the low groan that came from her and turned towards her, concern showing on his face.

"You alright there?"

She shook her head before sitting up fast and reaching for the trashcan. George had been there enough times when Ginny had puked that he knew well enough to grab and pull her hair away from her face.

"Do you mind if I just stay here?" she asked once her almost empty stomach had resettled. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

He nodded. "Yeah."

He was helping her get up when suddenly she was reaching for the trashcan again.

"I think that's everything I've eaten in the last two days," she muttered giving an apologetic half-smile as George took the can from her. She passed Fred on her way out, grabbing the thick blanket from the couch, and heading for the extra bedroom that they had cleaned out earlier that week. It was small, but the bed was much comfier than the couch.

She did not make it far though as she wound up curling into a ball on the couch with a moan.

"What's the matter with her?" Fred asked taking a bite from the bowl that was left on the counter.

George shrugged. "Dunno, some bug or something?"

He took another bite from the bowl.

"You know that was her cereal, right? Hope she's not contagious."

He dropped the spoon and it landed in the bowl with a clang. "Right then," he said swallowing what he had just put in his mouth and making a face. "I take it she's not coming with us then?"

"That's right."

"Well let's be going then," Fred said and George followed him to the living room, listening as he muttered the whole walk to the fireplace. They were going to take the Floo today, just for kicks and giggles.

They arrived, ate dinner, talked with their family, poked some fun at Ginny, and were back to their flat slightly before five to find Kayla sprawled on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Did you know your ceiling is more interested than I anticipated? Also, it's not as high up as I originally thought it was," she mused looking up and they both stepped through the fireplace. "So it is true then? You can travel through the fireplaces? I thought I was just delusional earlier."

"Feeling better are you then?" George asked as Fred headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Well, mum made you some soup as soon as she heard you were sick." He held up a container before heading for the kitchen himself. "But since you're feeling better, I'll just put it in the fridge."

"Oh no! I'll take that right now, I'm so hungry," Kayla said leaping up and following him to the kitchen. He chuckled and set the soup on the counter.

"Hey, we're still going shopping right George?" Fred asked and Kayla looked up in interest as George rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought you had a date?"

Fred's head snapped up. "What?"

"George told me he had a date with some girl. Margaret? Maggie? Marg? Dunno something like that." She shrugged, slurping at her soup.

"Uh yeah. Your remember Maggie, right? I have a date with her. You can do the shopping without me," George said edging his way to the door. "Sorry mate."

Fred shrugged, attempting to act nonchalant that his brother had neglected to mention his date to him. "It's no big deal. Have fun on your date."

They grinned at each other before George dashed off to get ready. Fred turned back to the fridge.

"You're mad he told me and not you, aren't you?"

The fridge door slammed shut. "Of course not."

"Yes you are."

"George can tell whoever he wants."

"I'd even say a bit jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Although I can totally understand you being jealous."

"I am no-"

"I mean have you looked at me. I'm even jealous of me at times! This sexy body and all," she said with a grin gesturing down at herself and managing to spill soup on her shirt creating a big stain.

"Shut up," Fred muttered as George came back into the kitchen now wearing a different shirt. George looked between the two, one grinning and one glaring, but brushed it off as normal Fred and Kayla behavior. Which was anything but normal.

"So are you going shopping at a normal store?" Kayla asked leaning forward on her elbows. "Like a non-magical store? A mittle store?"

"Muggle," George and Fred both corrected.

"Okay muggle," she said rolling her eyes. "Are you going to muggle stores?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Can I come?"

"No," Fred grunted at the same time George said, "Sure, why not."

They looked at each other, a silent argument or discussion going on between the two. She was going to let them dull it out, but after realizing she was out of soup, she cleared her throat.

"Why do you even want to go shopping?" Fred finally said breaking eye contact to look at her.

"I have one pair of underwear and one bra. You do the math," Kayla said letting out a breath that blew up her bangs. "I'm honestly surprised I haven't started smelling. Although, I have tried to wash them.

They stared at her and she shrugged. "Just putting it out there. I have twenty pounds, which means I can afford at least something. So can I come? Can't promise I won't be too much of a bother, but I can try. So can I? Please? Can I, can I, can I, can I?"

She began to bounce up and down like a hyperactive child. When they did not answer, she stopped (hoping her food would stay down).

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She stuck out her bottom lip. "Pleeeaaase? Pleee-"

"Fine," Fred snapped. He took a deep breath. "You can come. As long as you don't do whatever it is you just did."

"You mean begging?" she scoffed. "No promises."

He sighed, clearly already annoyed with her and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just-just go get ready, okay?"

"Aye, aye captain," she shouted jumping up and saluting him. She dashed off.

"Are you still suspicious of her?" George asked. "I really don't think there's any reason to be anymore."

"It's only been a week Georgie," Fred answered and he grabbed his coat from where he had thrown it. "You can never be too suspicious when you've got the beginnings of a war on your back."

As soon as Kayla came zooming back in, clean clothes on and her money in her pocket, they left, going through Diagon Alley to get to muggle London. Kayla's wide eyes hardly stayed still throughout the short journey from the flat to London. All around her was _magic_. Older witches and wizards rushed to and fro, muttering short hullo's and performing spells. She watched as down one alley a man in pure black robes pointed his wand and light suddenly glowed from it.

"Keep up," Fred hissed, yanking her after him when she dallied too long staring at a window that held brooms.

"Jesus," she muttered, but kept up after that (partially because he kept a hand around her wrist until they entered a small dark pub).

They exited this pub to find themselves looking around muggle London, the sky dark warning of rain.

"Come on."

They hurried down the street only stopping when Kayla pulled him into a second hand shop.

"I know this place. I used to shop here in high school. I can get pants for dirt cheap," she said heading for the back. She found a pair of half-decent jeans in her size. The only thing wrong with them was a hole in the knee that was not part of the design.

They stopped at another store and she bought undergarments, which used up the last of her money and was really awkward to say the least. Fred had paused at the door for a brief moment before following her as she trailed her hands through racks of bras. She already had a pack of Hanes Underwear tucked under her arm as she browsed.

"May I help you?" A smiling young sales lady asked glancing between the two. Fred was looking anywhere but at Kayla.

"Maybe. I think I've got it," Kayla answered her eyebrows drawing together. She just wanted a simple, comfortable bra.

"Okay well if you need me," The sales lady said and Kayla thought she was gonna leave. She did not, but leaned in closer instead. "I've got to tell you, I think it's cute that your boyfriend came bra shopping with you. Although it does make it less of a surprise for him later."

Kayla choked and Fred, although still not looking at them, had obviously heard her as his face turned redder than his hair.

"Oh we are so not dating. That's the last thing we're doing," Kayla said hastily. "I mean, we're barely friends."

The sales lady raised an eyebrow as though not believing her, but did not argue. Her smile grew bigger. "So you wouldn't mind if I flirted with him then? I mean since you two aren't dating and he's so really cute."

"No, go right ahead," Kayla said stepping aside to allow room for her to go. "I'm just gonna go try these on."

She had two different bras in her size and found a third one on her way to the back corner where the dressing rooms were located. She tried all three on and frowned at her half naked self in the mirror each time. She wasn't exactly fat to put it, but she wasn't happy with how her body looked anyway. It was uneven all over.

She finally settled on one and went to check out. Fred was where she had left him, leaning against a rack and attempting to flirt with the sales lady. He nodded when he saw her and the met at the door.

"So did you get a date?" Kayla asked, actually interested. She swung her bag as they walked the street down to the grocery store.

"No." He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask any more questions just followed him into the store.

As they meandered down the aisles, Fred picking up a food every few minutes and placing it into the cart, Kayla decided to pick his brain. Without George around, she could ask what was really on her mind and get the meanness that she knew Fred wanted to throw at her.

"Sooo," she said drawing out the word as she followed him and picked at her nails, "why exactly-Oh can we get these?"

He glanced sideways to see her holding up a giant bag of Jelly Babies in excitement and shrugged. "Sure, I suppose."

He waited a beat as she put the bag in the cart.

"So, why exactly what?"

"Hmm?" she was back to picking at the black nail polish on her nails and wondering if she had a bottle of nail polish in her bag. "Oh yeah. Why exactly do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

He let out a sigh. "We're on the brink of a huge war."

"We are?"

"Yes."

"Well, I certainly don't remember this war. I know I was young and naive, but still."

"Not we. The wizards."

"Ah right, the wizards, gotcha," she said nodding her head very seriously. "Do go on."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just worried is all. George can be a bit too trusting an-"

"I'd have to disagree with that," she said tapping her chin as though deep in thought. Deep in thought, that is, until her eyes spotted something and she was distracted. "Hey can we get some alcohol?"

"What?"

"Alcohol? You do know what that is, right? Wizards do have alcohol, right? Cause if not than I really pity you."

"No not that. We don't need any more alcohol. Why do you have to disagree?"

She pouted, but sighed when he didn't budge and just kept walking.

"He just doesn't act hostile. I think he's just as suspicious of me as you are. You both don't want the other to get hurt. You're each other's best friends and as alike as any two people could be. You don't want your family to get hurt."

"How do you...You know what never mind." He was shaking his head at her.

"How do I know this? Elementary my dear Watson, elementary."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she tried to look like the smart and observant Sherlock Holmes that she had read about in one of her books.

"Whatever. Can you just help me?"

Kayla blinked. She had been so caught up that she hadn't noticed they had checked out. Fred was holding several bags and waiting for her to grab the last of them that were sitting there.

"I suppose I can," she said letting out a dramatic sigh and scooping up the last few bags into her arms. "Hey can't you just use magic to carry all these bags or something?"

They were weaving their way through the streets and at the mention of the word 'magic' Fred shot her a look.

"I can't just use it whenever," he muttered trying not to catch the attention of any of the muggles they were passing. "Muggles might freak out if they saw it."

"By it," Kayla said mocking and mimicking his quieted voice, "do you mean magic?"

He did not answer her, but instead stared straight across the street, a sheer sign that he was once again annoyed with her. They were waiting to cross the road at a stoplight and Kayla danced from foot to foot, skimming the crowd on the other side. That's when she saw them.

"Kyle!" She shouted forgetting herself and lurching forward. She would have instantly been killed by the oncoming bus had an arm not grabbed her and pulled her back in time.

"What are you doing?" Fred hissed, but she was not paying attention. Her wide eyes were focused on the boy she had not seen in years.

He was there, across the street from her, and he was _alive_.

* * *

**09.03.2015**

I'm actually in the middle of debating on whether I should continue this chapter on or make what's coming up next a new chapter. Ay, decisions, decisions. In the meantime I hope my parents come home soon becauSE OUR FREAKING WIFI ISN'T WORKING AND THE ONLY REASON I'M ABLE TO POST THIS RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE I SET UP A FREAKING HOTSPOT WITH MY PHONE WHICH IS GONNA MAKE MY MUM PISSY BECAUSE IT'S USING UP DATA (WHICH ALWAYS MAKES HER PISSY) AND ALSO BECAUSE SHE'LL PROBABLY SAY i SHOULDA USED THE TIME WITHOUT WIFI TO CLEAN BUT LIKE FUCK I'M DOING THAT AT THE SAME TIMEISH I JUST REALLY WANTED TO POST THIS.

On the random upside, I made the thingy shutthefuckup.

Also, I kinda wanna write when the twins were younger. OR Draco. I haven't written anything Draco related in like three years to be honest. And spring finally starting to show through here! I have my window open and the smells inspire me and I'm slowly coming out of my writing slump, which is exciting news for me!

Okay, so vote. Should I continue this chapter on (which would make it about double the length) or just make it a new chapter? Either way it probably won't get uploaded for a while (even though I'm on spring break, but hey I'm hanging out with my best friend and staying up till 4 in the morning reading).


	5. Chapter 5

_The tragedy of life is not that it ends so soon,_

_but that we wait so long to begin it._

-W.M. Lewis

Chapter Five

Tears in Heaven

Kayla thanked God over and over that Fred did not question her anymore on what had happened at the crosswalk. They walked the rest of the way in silence and as soon as they were back in the flat, she dropped the bags down on the counter and slumped down in one of the seats.

He hummed as he began putting the food away and she watched him. "Why don't you have a telly?"

He paused and she took that as a cue that he did not know what she was talking about.

"You know the mig-"

"Muggle?"

"Yeah! The muggle machine with the moving pictures on it and what not," she said bouncing up. "And you watch it and what not."

"Yeah, I know. I was just thinking," he said tapping his chin. "We have a telly. We just struggled using it and it took up more space than it was worth so we packed it up. Actually, I think it's under your bed."

"Really?" She said jumping up and out of the room. By the time Fred had followed her, all he could see was her bum wiggling around as the rest of her was under the bed.

"It's stuck on something," she grunted and Fred quickly (and a bit guilty) moved his eyes away from her bottom half.

"Here, move. I'll get it." She squirmed out from under the bed at full tilt and bounced onto the bed, watching as Fred waved his wand and the box was floating between them. Fred watched as she quite literally pounced on it. "I'm not letting it go. It's a bit heavy."

"I've got it. I'm not a pansy," she protested attempting to take it, but was not successful and pouted as Fred floated it the whole way to the living room. He left her to set it up, while he finished putting the food away and when he came back, she was flipping through the channels, faster than his mind could comprehend.

"There's nothing good on," she complained throwing the remote at him. He caught it with an almost ease like nature and sat down on the couch, flipping through the channels at a much slower pace. Sighing, Kayla grabbed her book and crawled onto the couch.

"He Fred," she said stretching out, turning so she was lying on her stomach, and dropping the book into his lap. She pointed down at the book.

"So, is an animagus like a werewolf? Or is werewolf an animagus?" She asked cocking her head, so she could see his face better.

"No they're totally different. A werewolf has been bitten or scratched by another werewolf and only changes on the full moon. An animagus, on the other hand, choose to become their animal and can change whenever they want."

"Oh."

Fred waited for her to move off his lap, but she didn't. Not until they heard the door open and close.

"George?" she called, but didn't look up from the book until he had entered the room. He raised an eyebrow at their setup and then at the telly, but did not say anything. He had a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand as he slumped into the armchair across from them.

"You're back early," Kayla said.

"I am?"

"Yeah. I thought you and your date would be out late and I thought you'd bring her back here too. Although maybe I'm just used to my brother sneaking his girlfriend in late at night," she let out a halfhearted laugh. "I used to have to pretend that they were my friend and they had been their whole night. Hey is that alcohol?"

George nodded.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure. It's in the back of the fridge," George said taking another gulp. Fred eyes Kayla wearily as she jumped up and into the kitchen. He could hear the sound of her rummaging in through the fridge and then the fridge door closing and she was back with the cool drink in hand.

"So, how was your date then George?" She asked as she swung back her head and took a large gulp. There was a small sputtering sound. "Bloody hell this is stronger than I thought it was gonna be. What is it?"

"Firewhiskey. I think we have something not a strong."

"Firewhiskey? No this is perfect; I just wasn't expecting it to be this strong. Is a wizard drink?"

"Yep."

"Perfect," she muttered taking another swing. "So, how was your date George? Have fun?"

"It was okay," George muttered and Kayla raised her eyebrows.

"Just okay? Jeez, you obviously didn't get anything. They only time my brother every said a date was just okay was when he didn't get any," Kayla muttered, spreading out on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. "Then again, once he started dating Lauren everything was _just brilliant_. Except when they fought. The arsewhole never did say his sorry. Left and didn't say sorry."

She blinked (Fred swore he saw tears forming in her eyes, but decided against bringing it up) and looked down from the ceiling. "Jesus sorry."

"How old is your younger brother?"

Oh, right. _Younger_ brother.

"Last I saw him, he was fourteen. Imagine he'll be older than that the next time I see him though. If I went and visited him now though he'd be like eleven or something. Bloody hell, if I went and visited me now I'd be the age he was last I saw him. Jeez."

She was back to staring at the ceiling and trying not to think of her family. Especially not now.

"When's your birthday?"

"November 29th," she said quietly after a small pause. She took another large swing of the Firewhiskey. "I don't really celebrate it too much anymore though. Too old you know?"

She let out a sharp laugh and went to take another drink, when she saw it was empty and frowned.

"Well, I suppose I'll be going to bed now," she sighed. She took the bottle to the kitchen and then went to her room.

A few hours later and Fred and George had both gone to bed as well. Fred was almost asleep when he heard a small crash. He listened for a second and was about to go back to sleep when he heard another small crash followed by what sounded like a hiccup.

He was up in a second with his wand and creeping out of his room. His room was right across from the living room and the crash was too quiet that he doubted George had heard it. He paused by the door before sneaking around.

At first, he could not see anything too abnormal, but as his eyes scanned the semi-dark room (the light flickering shadows from the mute TV), he noticed several empty Firewhiskey bottles that were not there when he went to bed.

There was a hiccup and a sob from between the couch. Taking another step forward he saw a figure curled up on the floor and surrounded by broken glass.

At the sound of his second footstep, the person shot up and Fred could see Kayla's face, tearstained and bloodstained. Her hair was sticking up and to her face as he took the last steps to reach her.

"Watch the broken glass," she muttered attempting to sweep it away. "I dropped some of the bottles."

"Where's the blood from?" he asked and with a wave of his wand the glass was gone.

She held up her hands and he let out a low whistle and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and towards the kitchen. He could smell the Firewhiskey coming from her. Flicking on the light he rummaged in one of the cupboards and turned around to see her sitting on the counter, staring down at her hands. Her feet were at least half a meter (if not more) away from the ground and swinging back and forth. Sitting there her face was almost even with his, making her seem just a tiny bit taller than him.

"I think there's glass in them," she said with a hiccup as she pressed down on one of her hands causing it to bleed more. He brushed her hand away and used his wand to try to get all the pieces out. He didn't know much about healing, just the basic cuts and bruises that his younger siblings always seemed to get, so he worked slowly concentrating on one hand at a time.

"I had a twin once upon a time you know," she said as he was working on the second hand. He glanced up, but could not see her face through the hair hanging in front of it. She was swaying slightly, so he rested a hand on her shoulder to steady her as he worked. "He was older than me by thirty-seven seconds and would never let me live it down."

She pulled her hand away to wipe at her face, but stopped with a winch and held it back out for him.

"Then he went and died. On the bloody new year," she whimpered and then hiccupped again. "I was the depressed one and he was the one that killed himself."

He had finished getting all the glass out and pulled out a slew of bandages and began to wrap up her hands.

"My little brother looked up to him. I think we both did. He was captain of the rugby team and was dating Lauren and always seemed happy. He was the one helping me. He was always helping us. Yet, I should have been helping him."

He finished up and wet a rag, wiping the blood of her face and arms.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, then let out a sharp laugh. "Once again someone's helping me clean up my problems. I should clean up the mess in the living room."

"It's alright. You're all clean now," he muttered. "Come on let's get off the counter and back to your bed."

She slid off the counter easily, but did not stop falling as she stumbled and Fred caught her.

"Don't go and die, Fred," Kayla muttered as he helped her to her room, "Don't go and leave your twin alone. Don't screw it up for both of you."

He had her in bed within minutes and was just leaving to go when he heard her whimper and paused at the door. There was no other noise from her though, and when he looked over, she was curled up and hugging the pillow, fast asleep.

He stood in the doorway to the living room and let out a sigh, before grabbing the empty bottles from the end table.

"Merlin, how many did she drink?" He muttered and began counting.

Five. He counted five bottles. Plus the one she had before bed. And however many were included in the broken glass.

There was a glass of water next to one of the bottles, but other than that, it was just the Firewhiskey bottles. He threw those away and then paused before hiding the rest of the Firewhiskey. Then Fred swept his wand over the living room and kitchen to clear away any last liquid or bloody before turning off the telly and heading to his own bed.

He didn't know how long he slept, but he did know he was up before George. He opened up the store and closed it that night.

"Where's Kayla?" He asked as he pulled out the leftovers their mum had sent home with them from the fridge. George was already eating.

"Went to bed already. Said she didn't feel well," George said and Fred nodded and slid into the seat next to his brother. "Hey where's the rest of the Firewhiskey?"

"Bottom cupboard to the left of the stove."

"Any particular reason?" George asked raising an eyebrow.

"Change of scenery…?" he answered with a small shrug as he dug into his food. George shook his head at his twin as he opened the cupboard. He stared for a second, completely convinced there had been more last night, but didn't asked Fred about it and grabbed one of the bottles.

* * *

**09.05.2015**

It's been a while, hasn't it? A whole month? Two whole months? Actually that's not a while; I've gone longer (years even) before updating some stories lol. Anyway, I wanted to focus on my Camp NaNoWriMo novel during April. It's about Charlie Weasley and basically how he came to love Dragons (And according to my story, they are not, in fact, his only love as some may think).

In other good news,** I AM DONE WITH EXAMS AND MY FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE!** Sorry, but that needed to be bolded. Also, in other good news, I'm tanner than I was this morning, and my legs hurt a lot more than they did this morning. Yay.

Well, I think that is all, so I'm gonna go now. Bye bye!


End file.
